La ciudad bajo tierra
by Vicio
Summary: Mi versión gay de lo que pasó entre Levi y Eren después de que este último se uniera a la Legión del reconocimiento. He cambiado, modificado, añadido y alargado escenas del anime para hacer encajar el "romance". Riren. Top!Levi. LevixEren. IU.
1. Yoroshiku

.:La ciudad bajo tierra:.

…

Yoroshiku

El plan había sido un arma de doble filo que bien pudo haber salvado la vida de Eren o por el contrario, haberla acabado de una vez por todas. Sin embargo nadie, sin tener tiempo que perder, lo meditó. En la fiebre del momento, fue algo que simplemente pasó. Levi saltó a escena y no moderó sus acciones aunque tuviera a su ponente indefenso atado de manos. De alguna manera debía hacer creíble su presentación. Su perenne falta de expresión había ayudado también. Más, y esta fue una idea que se le ocurrió un poco tarde, quizás en efecto sí se había excedido un poco al tirarle un diente al chico. Pero al menos el plan había resultado bien. Algo así.

Recargado contra la pared, Levi contempló al adolescente con atención. A simple vista no parecía ser gran cosa: un simple muchacho. Y aun así… había aceptado su solicitud para unirse a la legión de reconocimiento. Había sido esa determinación para exterminar a los titanes, la sed de sangre que reflejaron sus ojos lo que había llamado la atención de Levi. Por tan solo un momento, había podido ver a través de la engañosa débil apariencia que Eren proyectaba y atisbar una pizca del verdadero potencial que yacía detrás. Si aquello representaba salvación o condena, era otra cuestión. Pero cualquiera que fuera la respuesta, Levi no tenía intenciones de arrepentirse de su decisión. Así que se tiró al sofá con brusquedad y disfrutó demasiado de la expresión de horror que Eren le regaló en lo que soltaba inmediatamente la mano de Erwin en un acto reflejo.

"Me preguntaba, Eren… ¿me odias?"

Los ojos verdes del chico se abrieron. A pesar de lo difícil que le resultó poner en palabras sus pensamientos al ser intimidado por la mirada implacable de su capitán, la respuesta a esa pregunta llegó inesperadamente fácil. Recordaba haberse topado con Levi en otras ocasiones y cuánto solía admirarlo. La primera vez que lo había mirado a los ojos había sido durante la operación en Trost. Levi salvando su vida y la de sus dos mejores amigos. Y después, en aquella celda, cuando le había llamado algo parecido a "escoria". _Me haré cargo de él. De traicionarnos o perder el control, le asesinaré sin pensármelo dos veces._

"No. Entiendo que fue algo necesario" dijo Eren por fin. Nunca se le habría pasado por la cabeza odiar a Levi por golpearlo cuando era él la razón por la que seguía con vida. Aunque por otro lado… temerle…

"Me alegro."

Durante sus encuentros anteriores, Levi siempre había encarado a Eren con una actitud fría y ruda, dejando muy en claro que era capaz de matarlo. Ahora, por alguna razón, parecía estar más relajado. Algo que Eren apreciaba. No quería meter la pata por culpa de su nerviosismo. Y el Levi malo había probado ser capaz de gatillar a su yo torpe.

Antes de que la conversación entre ambos pudiera seguir avanzando, Hanji los interrumpió. Al presenciar la interacción entre ella y el capitán, Eren comprendió que Levi no era exactamente un sujeto sin corazón. Uno no le decía "demente" de _esa forma_ a una persona que no le importara.

* * *

おい,ささっと答えろ,クズ野郎,お前がしたいことはなんだ?


	2. Komorebi

Komorebi

...

Era temprano en la mañana. La luz del sol se filtraba por entre los árboles, las nubes dibujaban figuras esponjosas a lo largo del cielo, el viento le acariciaba el rostro con suavidad. Eren tomó un profundo respiro. Mientras escuchaba lo que Oluo tenía para decir, se sintió observado desde atrás. A diferencia de él, el capitán ni siquiera se inmutó cuando se dio vuelta y sus ojos se encontraron. _¿Por qué? ¿Qué estaba pasando?_ Pensó que Levi habría perdido el interés en él para cuando se dio vuelta por segunda vez, pero continuaba mirándolo. Incómodo, Eren bajó la mirada.

"Capitán, no lo acose, por favor" dijo Petra en una voz compasiva. "El pobre chico ha tenido que enfrentarse a tantos traumas en tan poco tiempo ya… ¿no cree usted que es un poco cruel darle otro motivo por el cual preocuparse?"

"¿De qué hablas?" La voz directa, masculina y sin emoción del capitán se hizo escuchar. "No he hecho nada."

"Claro que sí. Sigue mirándolo y mirándolo. Siento que tenga que escucharlo de mi boca, pero tiene usted una mirada un tanto terrorífica, Capitán."

"Si no puede tolerar una cosa tan estúpida, no merece ser parte de la Legión."

"Vamos, Capitán, relájese. Mire, mire estos árboles. ¿A que son una maravilla?"

Eren oyó toda la conversación y no pudo más que sentirse mal al respecto. ¿De verdad Levi lo despreciaba tanto? Quizás solo estaba tratando de probarlo. Debía haberse acostumbrado a ello para entonces, para empezar. Otro suspiro salió de su boca. Pero en vez de dejar que eso lo desanimara, se encontró a sí mismo queriendo esforzarse más. Quería ser digno de portar las Alas de la libertad como su insignia.

Levi no quería molestar a Eren por el solo hecho de ser un desgraciado. Estaba intentando ver lo que había visto antes, cuando Eren le había dicho que quería matar cuantos Titanes le fuera posible. Solo que a Levi no le importaba si lo sorprendían haciendo lo que estaba haciendo como a una persona normal. Así que por el resto del viaje, Levi mantuvo los ojos puestos en Eren sin importar cuan escalofriante pudiera resultar.


	3. Kaji

Kaji

...

Levi estaba de cara a la pared, tan quieto que parecía muerto. Eren le habló. Nada pasó. Entonces con timidez le dio unos toquecitos en el hombro. Eren retrocedió entrando en pánico cuando le miró.

"Terminé con el piso de arriba, señor" trató de compensar su reacción enderezando su postura. "También quería preguntarle…"

"¿Por cuánto tiempo vas a reaccionar a la gente de esa forma?" Le dijo Levi a modo de respuesta, frunciendo el ceño ante la actitud alarmada de su subordinado. "Acércate."

Eren dudó por un momento, inseguro de lo que le estaban ordenando. Pero al final dio un paso adelante.

"¿Así?" preguntó en una voz que sonó sorprendentemente ronca.

"Más" Eren empezó a caminar hacia Levi. De nuevo volvió a dudar cuando no se le pidió que parara y ya no quedaba mayor distancia entre ellos. Levi era más bajito que él, pero cuando, dejándose llevar por la impaciencia, lo agarró de los brazos, lo arrastró para acercarlo y le dio la vuelta, Eren comprendió que también era _más fuerte_. "Arrodíllate."

Levi quería limpiar el candelabro de techo. Si Eren se ponía de rodillas, podía subirse a sus hombros para alcanzarlo. Sin embargo Levi no quería explicar su plan debido a la obvia referencia que eso haría a su propia estatura.

"Quédate quieto" le ordenó en cambio. Y consiguió que Eren lo levantara sin palabras innecesarias de por medio. Desconcertado, lo único que Eren pudo hacer fue esperar. Tenía a Levi sentado sobre sus hombros, sus manos puestas en las piernas ajenas con el fin de prevenir un accidente. "¿Todo bien allí abajo?"

"Sí, señor. Pero… señor, ¿por qué no usar ese banco?"

Silencio. Buscando una respuesta, Eren miró hacia arriba. Levi hizo lo mismo desde su posición. Sus ojos se encontraron. Solo que esta vez Eren no apartó la mirada, despavorido. Se miraron el uno al otro sin moverse. Entonces Levi rompió el silencio:

"Ya la limpié."

"Pero… podría haberse quitado las botas, señor."

"Si hacerlo no fuera una pérdida de tiempo, claro" Levi reanudó su tarea. No hubo más explicaciones. Sus piernas aplastaron un poco más el cuello de Eren y Eren reafirmó el agarre de sus manos en ellas. _Estás tocándole las piernas a tu capitán._ El pensamiento se le hizo demasiado inapropiado. Sin poder evitarlo, Eren se ruborizó. Fue ahí que Petra entró. Como si hubiera sido sorprendido haciendo algo indebido, Eren pegó un brinco haciéndole perder por un segundo el equilibrio a su superior.

"¡Oye!" exclamó este con fuerza.

"Qué…" Petra se quedó perpleja mirando la escena boquiabierta. "¿Qué es esto?" La expresión de Eren dijo más que mil palabras. No pudo evitar sonreír por lo tierno que el chico a veces era.

El peso de Levi dejó los hombros de Eren repentinamente. Y lo sintió y oyó cuando cayó sobre sus propios pies tras él. Levi se sacudió las manos, sin expresión en la cara.

"Listo" habiendo alcanzado la puerta, se giró. "Termina de limpiar aquí, Eren. Yo echaré un vistazo al piso de arriba."

"Sí, señor."

Eren volvió a suspirar.

"No sé qué más pueda limpiarse en esta habitación" le confesó a Petra. Ella se rio.

"Tómatelo con calma, ¿vale? El Capitán Levi recobrará su verdadera forma una vez hayamos… oh, no, espera, esa es su verdadera forma" de nuevo se rio. Pero eso no hizo que Eren se sintiera mejor. "El bajito pero imposible hombre que es" los ojos de Petra brillaron como si una idea dulce le hubiera cruzado por la mente. Asintió para sí misma. "¿Te ha informado alguien de donde queda tu habitación?"

"No… se me olvidó preguntar."

"Tu habitación está en el sótano" la voz de Levi llegó a sus oídos como dagas. Hasta Petra dio un respingo. "Has estado perdiendo el tiempo, ¿verdad que sí, Eren? Vuelve arriba y empieza a limpiar todo de nuevo. ¡No quiero que quede una sola mancha!"


	4. Yuushoku

Yuushoku

...

Gunther se detuvo un momento para mirar a Eren ir de un lado a otro de la habitación, barriendo el piso. Aparentemente el mocoso se estaba tomando en serio las cosas, después de todo. Algo que lo hizo tanto sonreír como sentir nostalgia. No porque Gunther confiara en él, sintiera empatía o porque le importara. Lo contrario. Era más que podía entrever una versión de su propio yo cuando más joven en Eren. Gunther recargó la cabeza contra el marco de la puerta de manera despreocupada y le dio unos golpecitos a la pared.

"¿Listo para cenar, niño?"

Por primera vez desde que se había unido a la Legión, Eren no se asustó. Se bajó el pañuelo de la boca antes de hablar.

"Sí" a su voz le faltó convicción, no obstante. Pero Gunther no le dio importancia.

"Bien" dijo. "El capitán ha solicitado que te nos unas. No llegues tarde. Estamos abajo."

 _Están invitándome a cenar con ellos._ Pensó Eren. Era una gran sorpresa, pues no guardaba ninguna expectativa. Sintió que las comisuras de la boca se le torcían en una sonrisa feliz. Tal parecía ser que los tiempos de crisis no habían sido suficientes para cambiar el hecho de que seguía siendo un adolescente. Comportándose como tal, no pudo evitar exteriorizar su emoción poniéndose a saltar.

"¿Qué rayos pasa contigo, Eren?"

"¡Ah!" Eren dio un salto violento intentando alejarse de la voz y casi se cae de bruces. "No sabía que habías vuelto, Gunther. ¡Bajaré enseguida!"

Luego de eso, la expresión perpleja de Gunther se desvaneció en lo que hacía un gesto con la mano que vendría a significar: "¡Lo que sea!"

…

"¿Le dijiste que viniera?" fue la pregunta que Levi le hizo a Gunther.

"Afirmativo, Capitán. Pero como estaba tardándose mucho en venir, regresé a por él y no creerá lo que lo encontré haciendo…"

"Ahí está" lo interrumpió Levi, perdiéndose del resto de la historia.

"Por fin" dijo Gunther con indiferencia, después de un pequeño encogimiento de hombros. Se dirigió hacia la mesa una vez Levi se apartó de su lado, sabiendo que ya no lo necesitaban.

Cuando todo el mundo hubo tomado su lugar, excepto Eren, que se había quedado atrás incierto sobre qué hacer a continuación, Levi supo que algo estaba pasando.

"Eren" lo llamó. Habiendo llamado su atención, Levi sacó la silla próxima a la suya. Como si la invitación no hubiera sido lo suficientemente clara, añadió: "Siéntate ya."

Aquello no le pasó desapercibido a Petra. Se cruzó de brazos con una ceja arqueada. Levi parecía preocuparse por Eren más de lo esperado. Y lo mismo iba para Eren. Era como si se estuviera apoyando en Levi más que en los otros a pesar de su frialdad y actitud hostil. Pero por el momento guardaría silencio.

Eren obedeció de inmediato. Como a nadie parecía incomodarle su presencia, se permitió relajarse un poco. Acercó su silla un poco más a la Levi de forma distraída, ocupado prestando atención a sus alrededores y puso las manos sobre la mesa. El rostro de Levi dejó de mostrarse cien por ciento impasible, al reflejar su inquietud.

"¿Qué te pasó en las manos?"

"¿Eh? Ah. ¿Estos?" Eren escondió el objeto de interés bajo la mesa. "Nada, señor. Solo unos rasguños."

"Muéstrame" Eren lo hizo. Levi le agarró las manos y les dio vuelta para poderlas ver. Por treinta segundos examinó a profundidad sus palmas. Tenían pequeños cortes y heridas. "¿Por qué no me dijiste nada sobre esto?"

Eren hizo una pausa. La voz de Levi había sido de algún modo diferente de la de un jefe mandón. O quizás era solo su imaginación. Solo que le parecía un poco contradictorio que a su capitán le interesara algo tan irrelevante cuando le permitía hacer cosas riesgosas como unirse a la Legión o… cuando lo había molido a golpes. Eren frunció el ceño cuando se acordó. No tenía sentido.

"No es nada, señor" murmuró. "En serio."

"No has respondido mi pregunta."

"No lo sé, Capitán. Solo no le di importancia."

"Bueno, pues yo sí. La próxima vez que algo como esto ocurra, repórtamelo de inmediato. Eres el sujeto de una investigación demasiado importante. Cualquier cambio que presente tu cuerpo debe ser informado. ¿Lo comprendes?"

El agarre de la mano de Levi en la suya se había hecho tan severo que lo lastimó.

"S-sí."

La conversación había terminado, y Levi regresó a su lugar, a su usual indiferencia. Aunque su mano siguió sosteniendo la de Eren por otro par de segundos. Eren no supo que decir. _¿Qué acababa de ocurrir?_

"¡Yuuuuhú! ¿Qué hay para hoy?" dijo Oluo en un sárcastico tono de voz emocionado, interrumpiendo sus cavilaciones. "¿Pan? ¡Menuda sorpresa!"

"Y té" continuó Gunther. "No habíamos tomado té desde… esta tarde."

Pero Eld tenía una postura diferente:

"Todos ustedes deberían estar agradecidos de que tengamos algo de comer. La próxima vez pueden ir a cazar al bosque. Serían afortunados si se encuentran con al menos una puñetera piedra."

"Cuida tu boca" lo regañó Petra con suavidad, mirando a Eren de reojo. "Al menos esta vez le pusieron un poco de…"

"Lo siento, pero se nos acabó la mantequilla, señorita" dijo un tipo que trabajaba en la cocina y estaba colocando los platos.

"Iba a decir jalea."

"También se nos acabó."

Los miembros del equipo se miraron los unos a los otros y entonces, se rieron. Eren sonrió sin querer, recordando a sus propios amigos. Esa clase de momentos que en otra realidad pasarían como algo normal, eran más que especiales en esa. La suya.

"Siguen teniendo su derecho a quejarse, como puedes apreciar" le dijo Levi. "Mañana vas a estar ocupado desyerbando el jardín. Así que trata de disfrutar lo que tienes delante. Es la última comida que se te dará por hoy."

Eren arrancó un trozo de pan y se lo metió a la boca. No estaba mal. Pero a lo mejor se debía a la mucha hambre que tenía.

…

Se oyeron unos murmullos preocupados. Todo el mundo levantó la cabeza del plato. La persona encargada de la cocina trató de quitarle importancia a la tensión que se formó, moviendo las manos y sonriendo. Entonces habló con su asistente, el tipo de antes, quien se acercó más tarde a Levi para decirle algo en el oído. Eren siguió masticando pan despacio, al mismo tiempo que miraba como los labios de Levi se movían delineando las palabras que no alcanzaba a escuchar salir de su boca. El asistente de cocina asintió y se fue. Oluo empezó a hablar sobre la expedición que tendría lugar en un par de semanas. Como era de esperarse, pronto el tema de la conversación se tornó sobre Eren y su "habilidad".

Cuando Levi se había puesto en pie para irse, todos lo habían seguido. Era la clase de respeto que su equipo le tenía. La clase de respeto que se merecía, por supuesto.


	5. Makura

Makura

...

De repente, la puerta se abrió con violencia en medio del discurso de Hanji. Del otro lado estaba la figura delgada de Levi. Unas grandes ojeras oscureciéndole la expresión. Medio inconscientemente, Eren se puso de pie para saludar y mostrar respeto, y con la misma rapidez volvió a caer en su silla.

"¿Por qué no me sorprende que sigan aquí?" dijo Levi, cruzando la habitación. Hanji lo saludó con la mano, y habló muy bajito con los ojos llorosos.

"Cierra la puerta, Levi, y toma asiento. Llegas a tiempo para escuchar la mejor parte."

"Me muero de la emoción."

Hanji ignoró el comentario sarcástico.

"Como te venía contando, Albert era poseedor de una sonrisa tan hermosa… él… me miraba con esos ojos… _¡Ahhh!_ " Con gentileza, Levi le puso las manos sobre los hombros. " _¡AHHHHH! ¡_ Casi puedo sentir su presencia detrás de mí, tocándome para hacerme saber que todo va a estar bien!"

Levi se inclinó hacia adelante y le susurró. "Vine para llevarme a Eren."

Eso le puso fin a las alucinaciones de la mujer.

"No hemos terminado todavía."

"¿Hemos? ¿Segura? Pues vuelve a mirar. Velo por ti misma."

Hanji parpadeó, confundida. Levi señaló a Eren con la quijada. El chico se había quedado dormido después de haber estado cabeceando por un rato, sus párpados se cerraron finalmente cediendo ante el cansancio. Escuchar podía ser más agotador de lo que imaginaba.

"¿¡P-por qué!?" trastabilló ella.

"Son las dos de la _jodida_ mañana. Por eso."

La voz de Levi se había hecho más baja en la palabra _jodida_ como queriendo dar énfasis al hecho de que también estaba agotado, no para sonar agresivo o iracundo. De cualquier forma, a Hanji nunca le afectaba su vocabulario.

"¿Eren?" Le enterró un dedo en la mejilla. "Eeeeren."

"Uhmmm… cinco minutos más, mamá."

Los ojos de Hanji se abrieron. Se puso de pie tan violentamente que casi volcó la silla. "¿Escuchaste eso, Levi? ¡Piensa que soy su mamá! ¡Acaba de llamarme mamá! ¡Mamá!" Salió a toda carrera de la habitación, gritando. Levi había tenido que esquivarla.

"¡Tch!" Se acercó a Eren y lo sacudió con brusquedad. "Oye, Eren. Despierta."

Estaba soñando. Nudillos acariciándole la espalda, dedos peinándole el cabello, alguien susurrándole cosas bonitas en el oído, unos labios tocando su piel. Un beso. Otro. Se sentía bien. Y entonces le dolió. Se sentó derecho de un salto y levantó la cara de la mesa, alarmado.

"Sigo escuchando" dijo cuando se le vino a la mente la cara de Hanji. Pero el hombre que estaba tirándole del cabello era…

"Erwin quiere que me asegure de que estamos a salvo contigo en tu habitación. Ven conmigo."

Era…

"¿Levi?"

"Sí. Ven conmigo" Levi ofreciéndole una mano que no rechazó. Eren juntó las cejas.

"Pero…"

"¿Qué?"

"¿Dónde está la comandante Hanji?"

"No sé. Se fue."

Hanji los esperaba sola en el pasillo, sumida en la oscuridad.

"Oh…" Eren le hizo una reverencia. "Ojalá pueda seguirme contando sobre Sawney y Bean después, comandante Hanji."

Ella levantó la cabeza de un tirón. "¿¡En serio!?"}

"Sí… _¡ay!_ " La mano de Levi había salido de la nada para agarrarle del brazo izquierdo.

"Vámonos. Tenemos mucho qué hacer mañana… hoy."

"¡Espera!" habló Hanji, apoderándose del brazo libre de Eren. "Él va a ayudarme mañana… hoy. ¿Verdad que sí, Eren?"

Iba a decir que sí hasta que se acordó de que no se mandaba solo y debía pedir permiso primero. "¿Puedo ayudarla mañana, señor?"

En vez de responderle la pregunta a él, Levi le enterró un poco las uñas y se volvió hacia Hanji.

"En cuanto termine con el jardín… es todo tuyo."

Los dos hombres partieron juntos. Caminaron por el pasillo en silencio. Eren debía dormir en el sótano de nuevo. Alargó un suspiro, pero cuando llegaron a la que sería su habitación y Levi pateó la puerta para abrirla, casi se arrepintió de haber sacado todo el aire de sus pulmones. Jadeó ante la imagen.

A diferencia de la celda en que lo habían mantenido cautivo antes, esta era una habitación de verdad. Eren se sentó en la cama perfectamente hecha, contemplando asombrado sus alrededores. Todo estaba tan… limpio.

"Señor," dijo Eren con suavidad. "¿Puedo hacer una pregunta, por favor?"

"En el piso de arriba hay otro baño."

"No… quería saber si…" dudó. "¿Habrá usted…?" Descubrió círculos en el aire con la mano como si limpiara una ventana. La ceja del capitán brincó. Eren entonces señaló la escoba que había en un rincón. "¿Sí?"

Levi permaneció en silencio. Pero Eren no estaba listo para callarse.

"Señor, ¿puedo hacer otra pregunta?" Levi ya se dirigía hacia la puerta, así que Eren habló más alto en un intento desesperado por llamar su atención. "Me percaté de que era usted el único al que no le servían carne durante la cena. ¿La razón por la que el personal de la cocina estaba tan preocupado era que no había suficiente comida para todos?" Era exactamente como Eren pensaba. Levi hizo una pausa, pero estando de espaldas a él, Eren no pudo verle la cara. "No comió para que nadie más tuviera que aguantar hambre…"

"No" dijo Levi. "Solo no me gusta la carne."

"Pero… como yo estaba allí, posiblemente…"

"Hay agua en ese jarro. Si necesitas algo más, llama a los guardias. ¿Entendido?"

"¡Capitán!" lo llamó Eren. Tenía el corazón acelerado, sabiendo lo que pasaría después de que Levi saliera de la habitación: se quedaría solo.

"Tienes diecisiete. Ya no deberías tenerle miedo a la oscuridad" Levi lo reprendió con suavidad. Y con eso Eren por fin cerró la boca. No había posibilidad alguna de que el otro hombre se quedara por más tiempo. Levi apagó las luces antes de irse.

 _Tengo quince._ Con ese último pensamiento en mente, se abrazó a la almohada y trató de dormir. Al menos no había cadenas esta vez, y sí un aroma familiar y agradable flotando en el aire para hacerle compañía.


	6. Reizoku

Reizoku

Levi se fue a dormir a las tres de la madrugada y se levantó a las cinco. En el baño se paró frente al espejo como era su costumbre. Las sempiternas ojeras bajo sus ojos lo miraban de vuelta. Se desnudó para tomar una ducha. En lo que el agua fría terminaba de espabilar a su cerebro, apoyó ambas manos en la pared dejando que corriera por su nuca. Amanecía y los primeros rayos del sol se colaban en la ducha por la única ventana, haciendo que sus ojos grises refulgieran al mirar hacia arriba.

…

"Aquí tienes, Eren" le dijo Petra en lo que le hacía sostener una bandeja para colocarle cosas encima.

"Disculpa, ¿pero qué se supone que haga con esto?" indagó. Ella se dio vuelta un momento para sonreírle, aunque sin dejar de repartir el resto de tazas de té en las otras bandejas que tenía dispuestas sobre la mesa. En la Legión, a falta de personal, se repartían las tareas caseras entre los mismos miembros que la conformaban.

"Ese es el desayuno de nuestro Capitán. ¿Podrías llevárselo, por favor?"

"Sí, claro. ¿Sabes dónde está?"

"¿Qué hora es?" murmuró Petra más como para sí misma y se asomó a la otra habitación para echarle un vistazo al reloj. "Es temprano. Estará en el salón del patio."

"Entendido."

"Gracias. Ah, y mucho cuidado. El capitán puede ser un poquito gruñón en las mañanas."

Con esa advertencia haciéndole eco en los oídos, Eren salió a cumplir el encargo. Tuvo que pedir indicaciones para poder ubicar el salón del patio, que por fortuna no resultó estar demasiado lejos o se habría tardado de más. Llegar tarde era algo que le preocupaba y sin embargo, no le impidió detenerse un momento a escuchar unos extraños sonidos provenientes de su destino. Eran como jadeos, seguidos de golpes y gritos. Con prudencia, se asomó al interior del salón. Y los ojos se le abrieron de par en par. Ahí estaba Levi descamisado, dando patadas y puñetazos a un saco de arena. Eren se quedó mirándolo asombrado.

De pronto, Levi dejó de hacer lo que hacía como percatándose de su presencia y se volvió hacia él con brusquedad. A Eren casi se le cae la bandeja de las manos.

"¡Señor!" exclamó dejándose ver, quizá esperando disimular un poco el hecho de que lo hubiera estado observando. "Buenos días, le traje el desayuno."

Levi no dijo nada. Se acercó a Eren y le recibió la bandeja. Pero en vez de pedirle que se marchara, se quedó mirándola un rato y después le preguntó:

"¿Por qué hay dos tazas de té?"

"No lo sé, señor. Petra tan solo me pidió que se la entregara. Ni siquiera me había percatado de que había dos tazas."

"¿Desayunaste ya?"

"No."

"Bien."

Entonces Levi levantó una de las tazas y se la pasó. En la bandeja también había dos pasteles. Después de que Levi se secara el sudor, se sacara los guantes y se arreglara un poco el pelo, se sentó en el suelo. Algo atípico a su carácter siendo tan obsesivo como era por la limpieza… comer en el suelo… sudando… sin camisa…

"¿Qué haces ahí parado como un tonto?"

En efecto Eren sí parecía un tonto. Descuidadamente había dejado que un poco del té se le chorreara en el pantalón por estar ocupado analizando al otro. Trató de secarse, empeorando la mancha. Cuando por fin se acercó a Levi y estuvo arrodillado a su lado, este le dio uno de los pasteles. Eren de inmediato pegó un brinco reprobatorio.

"No, señor, por favor. Ayer en la cena usted…"

"Cállate. No pienso darte mi comida, nunca lo haría ni por ti ni por nadie. Petra puso dos de estos a propósito para que desayunaras también. No sé cuáles serán sus reales intenciones, probablemente solo quería que me fastidiaras con tu compañía. Así que cállate, siéntate y come."

Lo había dicho todo tan rápido que Eren no tuvo tiempo de pensar ni replicar nada. Hizo caso, pensando que en efecto Levi sí era un tanto más gruñón en las mañanas. Agradeció y después de eso, el desayuno transcurrió en silencio. Cuando Levi acabó, no se levantó sino que esperó a que Eren también lo hiciera.

"He escuchado que los entrenamientos para los reclutas son estrictos. Y que en sus imparticiones se incluyen los combates cuerpo a cuerpo. Así que dime una cosa, Eren. ¿Sabes pelear?" Levi se levantó sin esperar una respuesta. Eren se tomó su tiempo para dársela. Recordaba muy bien como su egocentrismo y confianza le había ganado una paliza por parte de Annie.

"No soy muy bueno" confesó.

"Arriba."

Eren dejó la tacita de té sobre la bandeja junto a la de Levi e hizo lo que le pedían. Se quitó la capa del uniforme y las botas, quedándose solo en pantalones y camiseta.

"Pégame" le ordenó Levi. Tuvo que repetirse varias veces porque al parecer Eren no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba. En consecuencia de su incertidumbre, este tiró un golpe demasiado blando, que Levi pudo interceptar con facilidad agarrándole por la muñeca y torciéndole el brazo hasta dejarlo inmovilizado tras su espalda. "Mal" le escupió en el oído. "¿Es que no te enseñaron nada antes? ¿O es que eres tonto y no aprendiste?"

"Le advertí que no era bueno… ¡Ah!" la llave que Levi le estaba aplicando, le recordó de nuevo a Annie. Con seguridad ella podría dar batalla a su capitán, o al menos ser más útil que él. Aunque quién sabía. Todos sus movimientos, así hubiera ganado ya un poco de confianza, se vieron frustrados una vez tras otra. Hasta que… hasta que le atestó un codazo a Levi en la nariz. Los ojos de Eren se abrieron ante el horror. Los labios le temblaron. El rostro de Levi había quedado de perfil por el impacto. Con el pelo cubriéndole los ojos, se veía terrorífico. Eren pudo imaginar sus manos alrededor de su cuello, la expresión asesina que le clavaría cuando lo encarara. Pero cuando esto ocurrió, se encontró con la misma mirada estoica de siempre.

"Capitán" balbuceó asustado, su voz era apenas un hilo. "Perdóneme, perdóneme. Por favor."

"¿Le pedirás perdón también a los titanes que asesinaron a tus amigos cuando aciertes un golpe?" lo regañó Levi con severidad. "He sido yo subestimándote y bajando la guardia, un error imperdonable que en un campo de batalla me hubiera costado la vida. Vamos, vuelve a pegarme."

 _¿Pero qué dice? ¿Qué le pegue otra vez?_

Como el chico dudaba, al mayor se le ocurrió una idea. Empezó a provocarlo, con palabras, con golpes molestos a la cara. Los momentos en que a Eren le había dado la impresión de que su superior solo jugaba, se extinguieron. O tal vez era porque se estaba enfadando de verdad. Sin meditarlo, olvidándose de todo, Eren mandó un puñetazo con mucha, demasiada fuerza, fuerza que no sabía que tenía. Levi se hizo a un lado y lo recibió por el estómago con un rodillazo. Eren quedó doblado y sintió las manos juntas de su capitán impactándole en la espalda, haciéndolo caer bocabajo al suelo.

"¿Por qué pierdes la calma? Le permites a tu enemigo adivinar tus movimientos porque los revelas al enojarte. Una pelea no puede ganarse así. No necesitas fuerza, sino inteligencia. Usa la cabeza."

"La cabeza…" la voz de Eren cortó el rollo de Levi. Había sonado muy extraña. ¿Era por qué le había sacado el aire y seguía en el suelo? Eso pensaba hasta que Eren se empezó a reír. Se puso de pie. Tenía sangre en los labios y se la limpió con el dorso de la mano antes de lamerla. Algo en su mirada había cambiado, su sonrisa era distinta, no era el mismo de antes. "Voy a matarte."

Levi abrió los ojos. Sin darle tiempo de procesar lo que acababa de decir, Eren se le abalanzó. De nuevo, había sido un movimiento impulsivo que Levi pudo evitar. Le dio una palmada a Eren en la mejilla.

"Bajas la guardia cada vez que das un golpe. Ese pudo haber sido el fin de tu vida" Eren se tocó como si tratara de imaginarse eso que acababa de escuchar. Había algo en sus ojos... sin pensarlo o entender por qué, Eren se le arrojó encima de nuevo. Levi lo detuvo por los brazos, pero el plan del otro nunca había sido golpearlo sino… _morderlo._

Los dientes de Eren se clavaron en el cuello de Levi.

"¿Qué dem…? ¡EREN!" rugió. De inmediato salieron de su escondite Hanji y dos de sus soldados. Pero Levi les ordenó que se mantuvieran al margen. Le parecía sentir que Eren murmuraba contra la piel de su cuello la palabra 'matar'. Recordó sus propias palabras: _de perder el control..., lo asesinaré._ "No seré tu maldita cena, monstruo."

Levi le atestó un puñetazo entre las costillas. Eso bastó para hacer que Eren retrocediera, pero no para ponerle fin a su desquicio. El adolescente volvió a la carga. Tropezaron y rodaron por el piso, forcejando. Hanji gritaba, los soldados intentaron intervenir y Levi los devolvió a su sitio con una mirada. Se había puesto tras Eren en el piso, disminuyéndolo.

"Eren" habló más bajo esta vez. Eren le mordió el brazo, aunque no tan fuerte como la primera vez. "¿Es que has perdido la razón, basura? Escúchame, pedazo de mierda, tienes tres segundos para soltarme o te voy a retorcer el cuello hasta arrancarte la cabeza, hasta volverte…"

"¡Levi es él!" gritó Hanji. "¡Ha vuelto! ¡Detente!"

Levi vio que Eren lo miraba como podía por las esquinas de los ojos, confundido y asustado. Había dejado de morderlo, pero como el mismo Levi le presionaba la cabeza contra su pecho con el brazo, seguía teniéndolo en su boca.

"Esta ha sido una grandiosa idea de mierda" le dijo Levi a Hanji entre jadeos, tratando de sofocar al muchacho que tenía entre los brazos.

"¿Qué he hecho?" gimoteó Eren con una voz estrangulada cuando pudo apartar su boca del brazo ajeno. Vio la sangre en el cuello de su capitán y sintió terror. No se acordaba de nada.

"Demostrarnos que eres una basura inútil en la que no se puede confiar."

"Llamaremos a Erwin de inmediato" dijo uno de los soldados.

"Le pondremos fin a esto" siguió el otro.

"¡No llamarán a nadie! ¡No le pondrán fin a nada! ¡La única vida que tienen derecho a exterminar es la vuestra!" Levi solía gritar, pero nunca así. Hasta Hanji sintió un poco de temor. Eren todavía más. Cerró los ojos, ya no podía aguantar sin respirar. Volvió la vista a Levi antes de desmayarse. Este sintió un escalofrío y tuvo que soltarlo.

…

Mikasa y Armin venían en busca de heno para dar de comer a los caballos cuando se toparon con que había varios otros reclutas amontonados en las ventanas de uno de los salones. En cuanto Mikasa también estuvo en medio para verlo, casi le da un infarto. El enano maldito jadeando, Eren desmayado, sangre. La historia se contaba sola.


	7. Himitsu

Himitsu

...

"Con que no recuerdas nada" Hanji puso la taza de café ya vacía sobre la mesa que había frente a ellos y después se recargó sobre el espaldar del sofá en que estaban sentados ella y Eren. La mujer tenía los brazos cruzados a la altura del pecho, sus anteojos brillaban bajo la precaria luz anaranjada de la habitación. No parecía estar molesta o irritada por los eventos que habían acontecido minutos atrás. De hecho era al contrario. Pero su comportamiento pensativo, calmado, reflexivo e inusual no le sirvió a Eren de nada, poniéndolo incluso más nervioso.

"¿Qué fue lo que hice?" preguntó finalmente pasándose los dedos por el pelo, consiguiendo arrancarse unos cuantos por la desesperación. Su cuerpo se balanceaba de adelante a atrás.

"Nada" dijo Hanji. Eren jadeó. "Solo mordiste a Levi" Eren se cubrió el rostro. "En el cuello."

Eren gritó. "No, no, no" se lamentó. Levantó la cabeza de un tirón con los ojos muy abiertos. "¿Cómo está?"

"Con vida, desafortunadamente."

"Pero… ¿pero le he hecho mucho daño? Digo, ¿estará bien?"

"¡Eres un terroncito de azúcar!" Hanji le pellizcó las mejillas al chico. "Suena casi como si te preocupara ese enano."

"Pues claro que me preocupa" dijo Eren con una voz atropellada. La oreja de Hanji brincó un poco. Creyó que había escuchado mal, pero cuando miró a Eren a los ojos, este estaba demasiado serio.

"¿Hmm? ¿Qué acabas de decir?"

"Sí me preocupo. Levi me importa. ¡Es mi capitán!"

Hanji negó con la cabeza. "Es un cretino. Qué no se te olvide. Me parece que tal vez, solo tal vez, deberías estar más preocupado por tu propio bienestar. ¿No te parece?"

…

Pasaron diez minutos. Levi estaba sentado en una banca, mirando vagamente hacia la pared que tenía delante. En marcado contraste con su falta de expresión, muy dentro de él un torbellino de ideas acosaba su cabeza. Había fracasado en su intento. Había fracasado en acabar con la vida de Eren como había prometido que haría. Por supuesto que lo había intentado, pero entonces los ojos del chico y los suyos se habían encontrado y…

Levi estiró la mano para acariciar su adolorido cuello. ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Por qué había dejado que sus emociones tomaran control de la situación? Él no era así.

"Se ha puesto a llorar" le informó Hanji mientras entraba.

"Teme por su vida, es normal."

Ella sacudió la cabeza. "No llora por su vida. Se siente mal porque te ha hecho daño."

Levi frunció el ceño.

"Es tan tonto como esperaba" suspiró sin creer mucho en las palabras de Hanji. "Cometimos un error. Es la última vez que te ayudo."

"Siempre dices eso."

"Esta vez es verdad. ¿Para qué necesitabas que le provocara así de todas formas? ¿Qué clase de experimento de mierda era…?"

"Ninguno" Hanji hizo una pausa cuando se percató de la mirada helada que le dedicaba Levi. Parpadeó y entonces se le acercó para decirle. "Me refiero a que este no fue un experimento relacionado con su habilidad."

"¿ _Qué_ me estás queriendo…?"

"Pero ciertamente ha probado lo que deseaba saber" Levi se puso de pie muy despacio. Estaba a punto de agarrar a la mujer por el cuello de la camisa pero entonces lo que dijo a continuación, hizo que se congelara en su sitio. "Sientes algo por ese chico, ¿cierto, Levi?"

"Siento la maldita marca de sus malditos dientes en mi cuello. ¿De qué coño estás hablando?"

"Estoy segurísima de que ha dejado una marca más difícil de borrar en otra parte. Una parte de ti que a veces me pregunto si sigue latiendo" Hanji se señaló el corazón. "Y ha ocurrido tan deprisa…"

"Ah, ya cállate" pidió él, rodando los ojos. "Me estoy desangrando."

"¿¡Quiere decir que lo aceptas!?"

"Lo que sea, mujer. Dame esas banditas de una buena vez, me curaré solo."

"¿Eh?" el rostro de Hanji reflejó confusión. "Uh, me parece que se me olvidaron en la otra habitación."

…

Estaba a punto de sumirse en la inconsciencia del sueño. Dormir tan poco por tanto tiempo empezaba a pasarle factura. Levi tenía los ojos entrecerrados cuando la puerta se abrió con un débil chirrido. No se molestó en comprobar de quien se trataba. Tan solo vio un par de piernas delgadas acercarse y entonces alguien arrodillándose frente a él. Eren. Quien aparentemente se sentía demasiado avergonzado para levantar la mirada. En vez de hacer eso, Eren tomó el brazo de Levi, el cual había mordido, y lo acercó para poder examinarlo.

"¿Y ahora qué demonios vas a hacerme?" preguntó Levi con tono fastidiado pero no trató de apartarse ni de alejar a Eren. Eren se inclinó sobre él, dudando, y entonces… simplemente posó sus labios sobre la piel de Levi. Presa de la confusión, Levi continuó mirando lo que lo que Eren le estaba haciendo sin musitar palabra. Eren besó su brazo, sus heridas. Y después empezó a lamerlas como un perro. Sollozando por lo bajo, haciendo unos ruiditos extraños. Su lengua recorrió el brazo ajeno. No fue sino hasta alcanzar sus dedos que Levi lo detuvo tirándole del cabello para echarle hacia atrás la cabeza y poderlo mirar a la cara. "Ya basta, es asqueroso."

Eren se enjugó la saliva que había escapado de su boca. Sus ojos estaban nublados. Se enderezó y entonces reanudó la tarea de antes pero esta vez en el cuello de Levi. Levi lo vio acercarse más y más y consideró por unos instantes que Eren iba a volver a morderlo. Pero no lo hizo. Presionó sus labios con suavidad sobre su cuello y le dio un beso. Eren se sostuvo del cuerpo de Levi y lo lamió y chupó. Levi estaba tan cansado que perdió el equilibrio luego de un rato y como consecuencia ambos quedaron recostados sobre la banca. Sin embargo, Eren no se detuvo. De hecho, redobló sus esfuerzos.

"No voy a perdonarte, no importa cuán agradable sea eso que estás haciendo…" dijo Levi. Medio inconscientemente le sobó el pelo al chico. Se estaba quedando dormido, muy agotado para que le importase tener a Eren entre sus piernas. O el hecho de estar tan cerca. Alguien podía entrar en la habitación en cualquier momento.

Eren siguió lamiendo la sangre hasta que estuvo tan limpio como a Levi le gustaba. Lo que lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad fue la respiración pausada de su capitán. Se había quedado dormido sobre uno de sus brazos.

"Si eres capaz de conciliar el sueño estando junto a alguien…" Eren empezó a balbucear pero se detuvo cuando su atención se enfocó repentinamente en los chupetones que Levi exhibía en su cuello. Le tomó minutos darse cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer y cuando lo hizo se sintió muy enojado consigo mismo y todavía más avergonzado. Pero al mismo tiempo, no pudo evitar sentir regocijo. "Si puedes quedarte dormido al lado de alguien, es porque confías en ese alguien, ¿o no? Bueno, pues si es ese el caso, creo… creo que no hay necesidad de que me perdones…"

"Qué molesto" gruñó Levi. Eren ladeó la cabeza. Todo estaba tan silencioso, daba la impresión de que estaban inmersos en un agujero negro, perdidos en el espacio, en otra realidad. Pero tales ideas murieron pronto, cuando el más joven comprendió cuán estúpidas eran y más que nada el carácter fantástico de las mismas.

"Pero sí confía en mi" insistió no obstante. En un susurro, temeroso de romper la grandiosa atmósfera, sintiéndose un poco deprimido de pronto sin ninguna razón aparente.

Levi abrió uno de sus ojos y el corazón de Eren dejó de latir.


End file.
